More and more of information of our daily life is stored digitally and becomes easier to share with other people. For example, images and videos may be stored on a user equipment, for example a tablet PC, a desktop PC, a mobile telephone, especially a smartphone or a media center in a living room, and may be available to be viewed on a display of the tablet PC or desktop PC or on a TV flatscreen. In this case, several people are enabled to watch the information stored. The same may occur in case of a flatscreen collaboration surface in an office environment. There may be some information to share, but other information that is not to share. This could be in a social context or in a working context, for example with customers or suppliers.
For example, some people are sitting in front of or around a collaborative surface where both, an owner of the information and collaborators, are looking at. The collaborative surface may comprise for example a display of a tablet PC or a flatscreen arranged in a table or at a wall. The owner of the information would like to share a picture but would like to avoid to browse through all pictures which may comprise private pictures of a journey or a party. With the current user interfaces this becomes difficult in contrast to traditional methods like searching photos in a photo box or a photo album where it is easier to skip parts or to occlude parts that should not be shared.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved display method.